


As we are

by glitterphuck



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Izuru isn't a half dead robot au, PWP, the rest is the same
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 14:33:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15293589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterphuck/pseuds/glitterphuck
Summary: Momo, atop a roof watching her friends and coworkers party, begins to reflect on her past and unfortunately it hasn't always been happy, thankfully a kind, concerned blonde named Izuru Kira wants to knock her out of her funk.





	As we are

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to Tite Kubo

A calm and gentle breeze that has now become standard for the inhabitants of the seiretei, thanks to the efforts of the gotei 13 and especially Ichigo Kurosaki, swept past Momo Hinamori, lifting her shoulder length hair into her line of sight and rustling the fabric of her uniform as she looked down on some of her fellow shinigami from where she sat a few rooftops away, quitely observing her friends and superiors alike drink and playfully banter amongst themselves. It was usually like this now that Yhwach had been eradicated completely, and after witnessing and fighting against the power of the quincys most everyone became strong enough to protect themselves against such brutal, awful power. Which left the entire soul society fairly untouchable, these days it was rare to run into an enemy that could compare to one of the gotei's captain level officers. Evil, more powerful and twisted will always rise again, that was certain, but for now it remained easy, quiet. Quiet enough to get lost in your grief and thoughts on the past. Her friends keep her grounded for the most part but there are some times when she will catch a flash of unimaginable, crushing sadness flit across her dear friend Rangiku's strikingly beautiful features, when she had too much to drink and certainly too much alone time. She recoginized it because she wore it too, carried it on her shoulders and let it consume her when she was particularly weak, like right now. That's the reason momo had gone to the roof in the first place. There were a certain few that if you caught alone you could tell how wracked with unsolved trauma they were, one certainly being Rangiku. It was no secret that she loved Gin Ichimaru, he had died years ago by Aizen's hand and has undoubtely not recovered yet, and maybe never would. 

The gotei suffered many tragic losses and even though over 10 years had passed momo wasn't sure that she'd ever completely be able to forget how important she felt thinking she was a vital part of her previous captains life, her absolute devotion to the traitor during his time as her squad leader, she gripped her elbows tight and was curling in on herself, ready to crumble, as she let out a shaky breath and knew with a certainty that was concrete, she would never let go of the bloody memories he inflicted upon her in the form of being ran through by his blade, the first time as he held her tight, patted her head gently, and murmured comforting words, the second and even more shocking being when he used Kyoka Suigetsu's ability to trade his body with hers and watched as her closest friend stabbed her through the chest in his place. The betrayal he inflicted upon everyone in the soul society was unforgiveable and she only saw the man as a traitor now, but knowing that he is alive and trapped in the deepest, darkest place Head Captain Shunsui could find never failed to rattle her system and make her stomach clench unpleasantly. Momo felt her eyes well with tears and tightened her already bruising grip on her arms as if she could forcefully hold herself together instead of bursting at the seams like she wanted to. 'This is getting me nowhere...' Momo thought sourly, scolding herself for having such thoughts. Aizen no longer has anyone in his slimy grip, that is the truth, yet she can't shake these feelings. No matter how strong she made her body, kido, or swordmanship through ruthless training with Captain Hirako, Toshiro, and even Nanao, her mind wouldn't catch up. It was unbearably frustrating but she was always told that everything takes time, and that seemed to be the truth considering how often she feels her friends suffocating in their own relentless barrage of despair. Her hold on her arms loosened and she sighed deeply, leaning back with her hands behind her, nails pressing rather harshly into the rooftop under her tired, small form. Her bleary, dark chocolate eyes slid shut and she allowed herself a long moment of several calming breaths, doing her best to bury the anguish and honestly succeding somewhat before a familiar spiritual pressure spiked behind her, knocking her out of her hazy, tortured mind. "What are you doing up here? People left hours ago." It was Izuru Kira, a long time friend of hers who coincidentally shares her pain of a captain who went against the Soul Society, Gin Ichimaru. Momo quickly stood and wiped at her eyes before meeting the taller man's questioning look. "Oh, Izuru-kun! I was just lost in thought...I didn't realize it had gotten so late." Izuru surprised her by taking a seat and patting the spot beside him, he always was a good friend and constantly showed her great kindness, so she took the spot without hesitation, glancing up at him after she was settled. His hair had been cut recently, something more similar to how he used to wear it in their academy days. It showed off piercing dark blue eyes that were as keen as they were mesmerizing, and strong features, she always thought he was handsome but now with some years on him, no longer fresh faced and aloof like when they first met so many years ago, but strong, scarred, experienced, lean muscle and slim limbs traded for a stronger, broader physique, sitting so close was nearly unnerving and it sent her blood rushing faster. A thin blonde brow arched and he gave her a ghost of a smile, "For hours? Must be some serious thoughts," he half joked. "Anything I can help with?" 

Momo sat up straighter, gripped the front of her shihakusho in a nervous gesture and could feel herself wanting to open up to him, she did, but she also knew what dredging up the past was like because it followed her at all times like an always impending storm cloud, ready to rain at any moment, drenching her and throwing her back into the dark thoughts and the memory of steel searing with frightful ease through her thin, soft body.  
Momo's dark eyes shot wide at the feel of a large, warm hand closing over her shoulder and giving a soft, concerned squeeze, her pulse thrummed again and she turned her shocked expression more open, a sad smile gracing her small but full lips. "Izuru-kun, I don't mind telling you...but I'm not sure it's something you'd be willing to talk about." Her gently curved mouth turned more sincere, genuinely worried for the man's feelings and not willing to push any unwanted conversation onto him. His hand gave one more gentle press, causing a warm tingle to dance down her arm, and then she watched as he removed it and let it drop back to his side. His fingers twitched and she distantly wondered if he felt the same thing...and kind of hoped he did. 'What in the world is going on with me?' Momo asked herself, still feeling a heavy warmth on her shoulder.  
Izuru looked out into the dark sky and tipped his head slightly forward, a quick, harsh breath passing his lips as a huffed, insincere laugh. "So you're thinking of the past, then? We live extraordinarily long lives, Momo, 10 years is hardly much for us, it's not wrong to still feel betrayed. I know that I do." He turned his gaze toward her, eyes bright with something she wasn't sure has shone in them before, it felt intense and magnetic so she moved her focus to his chin, eying his strong jaw and a little further down to the man's thickly muscled neck and shoulders. A light blush dusted her cheeks and she decided that maybe not looking at Izuru was the better option. Why was she suddenly feeling like this? Momo then remembered that he had already tried to talk to her twice and she was so busy oogling him that she didn't reply, how embarrassing! "Ah, that's actually very helpful, it makes me not feel so weak to hear it that way, Izuru-kun." Momo placed her hands in her lap and kept her eyes glued on them, slightly afraid of the new feeling Izuru was giving her. She was no fool, she knew it was attraction...but why? And an even better question, why does the man beside her seem to be raidating heat and why the hell does he smell so good? She was also certain the look he was giving her earlier matched how she was feeling internally. 

In a small airy voice Momo suddenly asked, "What helps you? How do you cope?" Izuru gave another small but genuinely more sincere laugh, "I don't think I have been coping." She felt him shift beside her, getting closer, so she looked up, into the eyes of a man she knew for sure she was attracted to and swallowed hard. When Izuru spoke next her cheeks flared and a shudder wracked her lithe frame because his voice dropped to a low, heated tone, rasping as if his throat was raw, "But maybe we could help each other, Momo?" She turned to fully face him, pink mouth slightly agape and she spoke without much thought, "Think so?" Her voice sounded high and shaky but she leaned forward anyway, intrigued and warm all over from his alarmingly molten words. Izuru's hand lifted slowly toward Momo's face, ready to lean in close and breathe in her sweet scent, learn how she tastes, but he gave her time to ask him to stop if she wanted him to, or to pull away, but she didn't. His hand reached her jaw and he caressed the soft skin gently before cupping the back of her neck and drawing her in close enough that she could feel his breath on her lips, temptingly close. Momo's already hooded eyes slid completely shut so Izuru wasted no more time and closed the last few scant inches between them and claimed her lips in an increasingly scorching kiss, she was pleasantly shocked and melted further into the blonde man, gripping the front of his uniform tight to keep him close. He moved his mouth against hers slower, and moved his hand to the base of her skull to grab ahold of silky brown tresses and tilt her head at a better angle for him to kiss her deeper, swiping his tongue across her bottom lip and gently pulling it with his teeth. A soft groan escaped Momo and she opened her mouth for him, sliding her arms around his broad shoulders now as their tongues touched hesitantly at first, sliding against the other. Izuru dropped his other hand to her hip and swiftly hauled her into his lap, a renewed heat filling his belly as Momo's soft pilable body settled against his, her hands reaching up to tangle in the man's blonde locks tightly. Izuru broke the kiss, panting. "Do you want this?" The heated tone was back and Momo's toes curled against her sandles. In a voice she didn't recognize as her own, too breathy and pleading to her ears an immediate, "Yes, oh god Izuru-kun, please." His impossibly blue eyes flashed dangerously and he used the hand still in her hair to tip her head back and lay kisses down the colum of her slender throat, sucking harshly enough at her pulse point to see an already blooming bruise, momo shivered at that and rocked her hips against his, hard. The hand on her generously curved hip tightened and he groaned into her neck, pressing back up against her and the friction was maddening, "Fuck," a rumbled sound from the back of his throat, "You are exactly what I needed, Momo." She couldn't help but to nod her head in agreement before pulling at the sash around her waist, a bright blush spread across her face, contrasting beautifully with her dark hair and the glossy eyed look she was giving Izuru. 'I want you now, Izuru-kun," she ground harshly against him again and shrugged the now loose fabric away from her shoulders, and then in an enormously husky voice, "Please." Izuru discarded his own shinigami robes with the help of the petite woman in his arms and then licked a scorching trail over her collarbone while slipping a large hand into the front of her underwear, almost immediately finding her sensitive nub and rubbing his thumb against it in soft, teasing strokes. Momo opened her mouth to tell him to hurry, to just screw her but Izuru silenced her would be pleas with a deep kiss, savoring her whimpers and tasting the sugary sweetness that is just undoubtedly, Momo.  
Izuru burned hot at her eagerness while he slipped one long finger into her wet heat, kissing her harder in appreciation of how ready she was for him so after several slow, deep thrusts he added another finger and sped up his pace. Momo broke away from his lips, panting and beautifully red, chewing harshly on her bottom lip, moaning his name in choked, shaky segments. He only thrusted his fingers harder for it, able to feel how close she already was to coming undone around his hand and not able to deny her anything he inserted a third finger to make sure she was more than ready to take him. A few moments and several deep thrusts later Momo grabbed tightly onto Izuru's shoulders and shuddered against him, moaning high and long while he murmured naughty praise into her ear and kissed whatever skin he could reach. 

After gathering her wits she sat up in izuru's lap straighter, fixing him with a loving but lustful look before diving her hand past his underwear to pull his erection free, Izuru shivered and his hot breath puffed against her cheek and ear. This time it was Momo to speak up, "Are you sure?" Izuru almost had the urge to laugh but instead he fixed her with a heated stare and did nothing else but firmly nod his head, not really trusting his voice at the moment. Momo placed one delicate hand on his shoulder to steady herself and used the other to line his erection up with her slick, hot entrance. She slowly lowered herself down and once he was completely buried in her tight heat she and Izuru both groaned and his hands went right to her hips, already feeling dizzy from the intense feeling of momo in his arms, and wrapped around his cock. Momo lifted her hips and cried out as she found a steady rythym for them, Izuru clenched his teeth and ground up into the beautiful woman above him everytime she came down on his erection, the friction had the both of them trembling and hissing with pleasure, momo being more vocal with high keens and rough groans against Izuru's heated flesh. He guided her movements with his hands on her hips and watched as her small but perfectly rounded breasts moved with the now fast paced, rough movement of their hips. Izuru leaned forward and took a puckered pink nipple into his mouth, wanting to draw more noise from Momo, he could never have enough of her now. Blinding pleasure was building in the pit of his belly suddenly and he wanted Momo there too, wanted her just as much out of her mind as he was, so he slid a hand between them and slicked his fingers against her clit in fast, harsh strokes and wrapped his other arm completely around her middle, pulling her impossibly tight against his firm, rigidly muscled body while he only fucked her harder, made her cry out louder. She lasted through a few more seconds of the deliciously brutal pounding before she went taut and gripped at Izuru for dear life, chanting his name as if he wasn't right there, buried to the hilt in her body. That was it for him, then. He only held her tighter to his chest and spent himself inside of her, stroking a soothing hand down her back.  
They stayed like that for several long minutes before Izuru spoke up, "Momo?" She found his gaze and gave an adorable satisfied smile, "Hmmm?" He couldn't help but smile back, bright and genuine. "I think we can make eachother happy, if you're willing to give me a chance." Momo snuggled into him again, resting her damp forehead against his muscled form. "More than willing, Izuru-kun. I...I really want to be with you."


End file.
